Episode 8631 (4th May 2015)
Plot David plans to take Max to a fair for the Bank Holiday and Sarah enquires what time they will be out, raising his suspicions. Eileen continues to get messages from Jeff, telling her of his interests which, by no coincidence, match her own. A smiling Todd encourages her to reply. A furious Billy calls round with the Gazette which carries the front-page story of his and Sean's run-in with the pub landlord. He's furious as he meets his new Bishop for the first time today and he who has very conservative views on homosexuality. Sean is forced to admit that Julie was responsible. Billy is furious. Erica turns up to see Nick. Billy and Sean show Julie the story. Mortified, she apologises. Nick tells Erica he doesn't object to any course of action she decides to take and he is pleased when she tells him she's keeping the baby. They agree not to be a burden to each other though. They tell Leanne and Kal the news. Sarah tells Callum that she'll tell David they're an item later on and to come round to No.8 at 1.00pm when everyone is out. Leanne admits she's stunned at Nick's news. Kal tells her it's not a problem to him that she can't have kids of their own. Amy refuses to be a bridesmaid again and Michelle worries about the cost of the wedding. Max is sick at the fair and they return early. David sees Callum entering the house. He follows him and plays along when he sees that Callum can't be seen as they walk in. Despondent Carla tells Michelle that her relationship with Nick is over before it began as Erica is pregnant. David tells Sarah that he knows what's going on and a grinning Callum makes his presence known as he comes from his hiding place upstairs. David throws both him and Sarah out. Todd asks for credit in the Corner Shop. Julie agrees but Mary overrules her and refuses him. Nick tells David to stay strong for the hearing in two weeks but his brother thinks his options are running out. Keen to get his own back, Todd reports Mary’s motorhome to the council, claiming it’s a health hazard. Steve is taken aback to find a dog in the back of his cab. Billy is tense before his meeting. Clutching their passports, David bundles himself, Max and Lily into a cab. Bethany sees them go. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *David Platt references when Sarah stole his job in Milan from him. This event took place in Episode 6717 (26th December 2007). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David leaves Weatherfield with the children; and Todd tells the council that Mary's campervan is a hazard. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,590,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes